Más allá de la superficie
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Hoy no importaba, mañana volverías a re-evaluarte y dolería más que hoy, mucho más que ayer.


_Hola, bien primera vez que lo hago, por fin doy un one-shot – corto, muy corto – de Itachi, y como lo adoro, pues… me festejo el logro jajaja. En fin a leer. _

* * *

_**Más allá de la superficie**  
_

Puedes verlo corretear en los alrededores del vario Uchiha, una sonrisa adorna sus facciones de niño, y el viento remueve sus cabellos y los peina hacia atrás, los balancea adelante, pero él sigue jugando con él pequeño gato que huye despavorido. No puedes evitarlo, le sonríes, siempre lo haces, y él con su vocecilla cantarina parece invitarte a andar junto a él.

"Nii-san" prorrumpe haciendo que todo el mundo tenga color de nuevo.

Ahora por fin lo ves, este día es bonito, el cielo está despejado, el sol brilla intenso, y sí, definitivamente este es uno de esos días para salir a dar un paseo, hacer un picnic, o jugar con el pequeño. Sabes que estás feliz, lo sientes justo en tu palpitante pecho, pero lo único que haces para demostrarlo es acariciar los sedosos cabellos de tu hermano.

Hoy, tal vez, si hay tiempo, si puedes, quisieras pasar el día a su lado. Algo dentro de ti parece indicarte que el tiempo es limitado, y debes tratar de aprovecharlo. Pero cuando lo llevas a casa, y entran a esta misma, el silencio usual parece perturbante. Buscas a tus padres, o al menos a tu madre que siempre está metida en casa, mas cuando abres la puerta de la habitación de ambos progenitores un frío helado recorre tu espalda, tu cuerpo se entumece. Y duele, duele, como nunca antes – paradójicamente el dolor te es familiar – te había dolido el pecho.

No sabes cómo, ni cuándo ocurrió, pero solo sabes que estás detrás de tus padres con un arma en mano, escuchas el tenue susurro de tu padre - "Eres muy amable" -. Tus manos que agarran esa filosa – muy filosa espada – los traspasas, el hedor a sangre se impregna en el cuarto, y tienes la sensación de que ese hedor presente jamás será olvidado por tus fosas respiratorias, las manos tiemblan, las lágrimas emergen, y te sientes sucio, asqueroso e inhumano; proyecciones de ti que te son comprobadas con la mirada perturbada de tu pequeño hermano.

Los recuerdos se agolpan, y lo sabes, esta era una misión, un deber, un sacrifico por un bien mayor. Aún así las manos siguen agitándose frenéticas ante esta sensación asquerosa, el pecho duele, demasiado para ser exactos, y no puedes dejar de recriminarte que eres un asesino.

No hay marcha atrás, no hay perdón. El aliento se vuelve escaso y mientras luchas por tomar un poco de aire; todo ese mundo de cuerpos desparramados, los cadáveres inertes de tus padres, el rostro lloroso de tu hermano, y esos barrios de antaño manchados de muerte – tu culpa, recuerda, esto es tu culpa – se difumina, distiende, y desaparece. Todo, absolutamente todo era una recreación de tu mente, un simple sueño, que bien podrías llamar pesadilla.

Tocas tu pecho aún agitado, luchas por mantenerte inexpresivo a sabiendas que a pesar de estar solo en ese cuarto el peligro sigue vigente. Estas en Akatsuki, eso no se te olvida, ellos son unos asesinos que se encuentran aquí por diferentes razones, pero todos son peligroso, desagradables, una lacra, y tú, querido amigo, no paras de repetirte que entras fácilmente en su mismo saco.

Sigue doliendo, tu cuerpo hace espasmos, y al final como acto normal para empezar el día vomitas el carmesí de tu interior. La sangre sigue vigente desde ese día; la sangre de tu estirpe, de tu reino, de tu pecado, tu perdición y anhelo; todo entrelazado, y plasmado en el sabor de tus labios. Tus ojos que perdieron casi toda la luz intentan vislumbrar las formas de aquel oscuro cuarto, y la cabeza duele, la debilidad de tu cuerpo se rehúsa a dejarte salir del confort de la cama. Y tú – como cada día – te obligas a poner en pie, con el cuerpo encorvado, y las piernas temblando para no hacerte caer, pero otra vez logras la proeza de salir del colchón.

Algunas veces, cuando te permites pensar en todo lo que te pasa, lo que pasa a tu alrededor, lo que tus acciones causan – o causaron – te preguntas si hiciste lo correcto, pero tras verte en el aprieto de querer reconsiderar algo que ya es, y no hay vuelta atrás, a pesar de haberte equivocado – y lo sabes, y vuelve a doler – sigues con este teatro. Aún así no queda atrás el hecho de que no puedes evitar culparte.

Esa vez que te reencontraste con tu hermano, cuando este tenía solo 12 años; y esos ojos rojos – ya no negros, ahora eran ese rojo sangre que también cargabas en tus pupilas – te vieron amenazadores, con un rictus furioso en su rostro, tan impropio del niño que una vez dejaste. Esa vez que le volviste a ver tras tanto – tanto tiempo extrañándole – te sentiste mal – muy mal. La felicidad que alguna vez profesaba parecía haberse escurrido entre sus lágrimas desesperadas, y todo se volvió ira desenfrenada, angustia que desquebraja, pena que hunde.

Itachi, tú sabías muy bien que era tu culpa.

_Solo tuya que no se te olvide._

Hubo más misiones en Akatsuki, porque tu no estabas ahí para jugar a las muñecas que eso quede claro, eran asesinos y eras un digno integrante; así que ayudaste a matar Jinchuriki's, creaste un arma para dar caos al mundo, y asesinaste a más inocentes sin tener verdaderas ganas de hacerlo. Tus buenos principios escaparon de tus manos, se van volando muy alto, y parece que no regresaran; y acabaste por ser un inmundo monstruo que hizo mil y un abominaciones por un objetivo que no parecía a fin a sus actos. De verdad que eras indigno.

Gran parte de esta decadencia era tu culpa.

Y dolía la cabeza, y dolía, joder, dolía todos los días. La culpa de carcome, y… sabes que eso no enmienda nada.

Ahora estas defraudado, no del mundo, como tu bien sabes comprender este a pesar de tener sus grandes – gigantes – carencias pueden dar mil y un razones para poder adorarlo, era solo cosa de ver; no, tu decepción era hacia contigo mismo. Porque sentirte tan enfermo, tan idiota, tan injusto e incauto. Porque ahora sabías que hacer tantas malas acciones por una buena causa, no te hacía una mejor persona, sino un manipulador sagaz, mejor titiritero que el mismísimo Sasori. Y vuelve a dolerte el pecho. No sabes tú lugar en el mundo, ni la naturaleza ser, no, ya no sabes tú mismo llegaste a confundirte con tus mentiras. Y te sientes perdido y asustado como un crío; nadie lo nota eso es algo que solo a ti te concierne.

Y este mal estado contigo mismo es también tu culpa.

Y vuelve a doler, tanto el corazón, la cabeza y ese "algo" que no sabes qué es pero parece el dolor más profundo.

Ante esta depresión venida de un sueño aparece otra incógnita:

_¿Por qué sigues vivo?_

Para que te dé muerte Sasuke esa es la respuesta; por una deuda personal que debes saldar; por esas y otras razones que explicaste a Tobi e intentas creer. Pero volviendo a tocar la yaga del problema, sin esa máscara perpetua, sin tragarte tus propias mentiras/verdades – eres un genio sabes torcer la verdad demasiado bien – empezaremos a preguntar de forma más cruda.

_¿Por qué rayos, si sabes tú existencia tan enferma no te das muerte?_

Tomando un poco de aire, te das cuenta que eso es porque quieres seguir intentando. Seguirás creyendo que hay una manera de lograr un mundo pacífico. Segui´ras siendo un idealista, un soñador consumado, que se manchará las manos por aquello que cree importante. Pero también quieres que tu muerte se dé, de la forma más egoísta. Quieres ver su rostro en tu último instante de aliento, tal vez, verlo sonreír victorioso tras terminar con su meta de venganza; quieres creer en la posibilidad de volver a ser su hermano – porque algo te dice que ya no lo eres, o hay personas más aptas para ese título. Porque Sasuke a fin de cuentas es lo más humano que hay en ti, él es ese ente que tu forma metódica de actuar, y fue tu error más preciado; ese error que prefieres ante todo lo demás, sean tautismos o falacias.

Porque Itachi Uchiha todavía es un ser sensible a su medio, no una máquina dominada por los principios de Konoha. Y tu razón para continuar sigue siendo el sentimiento nostálgico de ese ayer en las calles de Konoha, tu alegre hermano y ambos progenitores. Tú, sigues siendo el niño/adulto que una vez fuiste a los 13, porque Sasuke no es el único que se perdió en las calles del clan exterminado, también estabas perdido en él, y no saldrías. De esa forma, con tu auto reflexión recuperaste las fuerzas que parecían perdidas, te paraste recto, y tus ojos ya no mostraban dolor; con tus ojos inexpresivos viraste a Kisame que te esperaba para una nueva misión, otra que se amontonaba en tu saco de fallos.

Pero hoy no importaba, mañana volverías a re-evaluarte y dolería más que hoy, mucho más que ayer.

Tomaste un poco de aire, y decidiste proseguir. Al salir de la cueva una fuerte lluvia se propagaba, Kisame salió contento porque le gustaba el agua, y tú también te sentiste aliviado, a pesar de saber que ese clima tendría consecuencias en tu ya de por sí mala salud, pero la lluvia te dejaba andar libre por las calles, y si te daba la gana podías llorar, nadie lo notaría si lo hacías en silencio. Por eso te gustaba ese húmedo estado.

Expiraste el aroma de bosque, y hoy… hoy ya no dolía.

* * *

Pues… no sé ni cómo explicar esto, tiene sentido? pregunto en primer lugar, porque me temo que no lo tenga, y al final haya escrito solo una pavada idiota. En fin, ya sé que ya no está de moda – moda? Jajaja, que tonto suena – el escribir de Itachi en sus días de Akatsuki, pero según yo él no es un santo, y tampoco un villano, y por la forma que habla y actúa el Psicológicamente se torturo demasiado, además de que me parece algo factible esos pensamientos de su parte.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejar un review no mata, y se agradece demasiado, espero verlos por aquí. En fin, no tengo nada que decir, me despido, adiós.


End file.
